roleplaycraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Brotherhood of the Holy Axe
The Brotherhood of the Holy Axe was founded by Godric the Dwarf back in his homeland in his time as King of the three clans of Dwarves which ruled the Middle Kingdoms of his land, the goal of the Brotherhood of the Holy Axe is to eradicate all that seeks to put the world in peril (Monsters). The brotherhood was once the law of the land but fell to the Twilight Clan consisting of many Orcs and Elves during the war which ended 5th era (Not associated with the Eras in Dansylvania). After his downfall, Godric stowed away on a ship bound for a new land, Dansylvania. Upon arriving, Godric set up a Tavern outside of Outset, in the far west of Dansylvania, as the town grew Godric began to notice that more and more unholy creatures beginning to sprout, and because of this he has decided to re-instate his order as Highlord of the Brotherhood of the Holy Axe, to eradicate all unholy creatures from every corner of Dansylvania, while preserving peace throughout the land, and uniting all the races. We do not slay our fellow players, we will not help one guild at war against another, we stay out of the politics of the land, we are a Neutral Third Party Guild. ----------------------------------------------- The Paladin's Code A paladin must be good and will lose all Light-given abilities if he ever willingly commits an evil act. Additionally, the paladin’s code requires that he respect legitimate authority, act with honor (not lying, not cheating, not using poison and so forth), help those in need (provided they do not use their help for evil or chaotic ends), and punish those who harm or threaten innocents. While he may adventure with others from different orginizations, a paladin will never knowingly associate with evil persons, nor will he continue an association with someone who consistently offends his moral code. A paladin may accept only henchmen, followers or cohorts whose intentions are good. A paladin who violates this code, becomes an ex-paladin, and loses all Light-given abilities until he atones for his violations. The path to atonement is usually a long and difficult process. In exceptional circumstances a Paladin may act unlawfully if they are certain it is for the greater good (for example, they can turn against their current master if he turns out to be evil) but they must never work for unjust or evil causes knowingly. Since a Paladin believes in honesty, honour and loyalty, even pretending to support what they know is an unjust cause in order to bring down a greater evil is heavily frowned upon. Paladins don't always have to work within good or neutral organizations however, they do have to believe they are working for good organizations or have faith that their cause is good and just. A paladin can be evil, but as long as they believe their cause to be just, the Light will continue to serve them. Mantra of the Paladin As the darkness shrouds the land, I shall light the world. As the unholy gain strength, I shall be their bane. As long as there is evil, I will end its reign. No evil shall tempt me, nor will it overtake me. For I am the Light. The duty of the Brotherhood We are protectors of the realms We respect life in all forms We use our powers to defend, never to attack others We serve the Light rather than ourselves, for the good of the realm We seek strength in the Light and to better ourselves in its knowledge The Codex of the Light There is no evil, there is good '' ''There is no chaos, there is harmony '' ''There is no ignorance, there is compassion '' ''There is no try, there is only do '' ''There is no Darkness, only Light The Three Virtues Respect The first virtue taught is respect. While the Holy Light teaches that awareness of the self and the universe is a goal, one must also see the connection between others and the universe. Destroying other's happiness and severing other's connections with the universe is not serving the world's well being, and therefore not your own. The practitioners of the Holy Light are not naive, however, and understand that trial, conflict, war, and suffering do happen; but they strive to make the universe a better place in spite of these hindrances. Tenacity The second virtue is tenacity. The adherence to this virtue is, incidentally, the part of training under the Holy Light that weeds out the unfaithful, as true dedication takes years. Fresh-faced acolytes often lose hope and the true meaning of the Holy Light when they realize that it takes a lifetime to serve the philosophy. The world is much bigger than one lone soul; and while the world can change a soul in a day, it takes much more time to change the world. Only through tenacity can a servant of the Holy Light hope to affect the universe. If some young students feel like this is an impossible task, others take heart in the realization that if you truly believe there is a connection between the self and the universe, one cannot help but affect the other, no matter the size. Affecting the world can include anything from teaching and instilling hope in others to joining with other like-minded individuals to work together to create a bigger change. Compassion After the first two concepts are mastered, the student can take on the final virtue: compassion. The connection between the self and the universe is strong, but it still is only one connection. If a follower of the Light serves another to increase his happiness, his bond with the universe grows stronger. The happiness he receives by helping someone also strengthens himself and the universe, and he is able to affect the universe even more. Compassion is perhaps the most powerful — and yet most dangerous — virtue. If someone is too compassionate, he can give help where none is needed — or wanted. This oversight can hinder one's growth and happiness. For example, one may help another with a seemingly impossible quest, when such a quest is not actually out of the abilities of the one making the attempt. Thus, Compassion (However well intentioned) has resulted in that person's inability to grow as the quest was essentially "done for them", hindering their growth and happiness. Some helpers can be awkward and do more harm than good with their actions, increasing the suffering and unhappiness in the world. A well meaning follower of the Light may rush to the aid of an adventurer(s) and wind up gaining too much interest of those attacking, and thus force those they try to help to rush to the follower's aid. This is why compassion is taught last; only the wise and those fully understanding compassion may identify who is truly in need and who can grow on their own. Anyone can follow the path of the Holy Light, and anyone who follows the Holy Light is welcomed by the Order. Most of its members are human, but the Order does not discriminate. High elves and Dwarves have long been members. The Path to Priesthood Though anyone can become a member of the Order, becoming an actual priest is a long and difficult process. First come various classes, taught by lay priests, all about the Order's history, principles and activities. If the applicant does well in class he graduates to the next level, taking personal instruction with a priest, learning prayers and other devotions. Most applicants become lay priests, working for the Order while studying. They can spend several years in instruction, until the priest feels they're ready. Then there's an audience with the bishop, and a stay in one of the Order's monasteries — several months to several years away from everyone except other faithful. During this time many of them experience true communion with the Light for the first time. If the applicant maintains his faith and still seems suitable, the monastery's head priest sponsors him for ordination. Once a priest is ordained, his life belongs to the Order. The Highlord decides where he goes and what he will do, whether that's working a farm or preaching in a city. Most priests stay with the Order until they die, though as they get older they do more studious and clerical work and less physical labor. A few lose faith and break away, forsaking their vows. Those who do stay, and who distinguish themselves spiritually and politically, can rise through the ranks and eventually become a bishop. Ranks 'Founder' Highlord Godric_london 'Final Ranks:' *Paladin *Bishop *Silver Hand 'Secondary Ranks:' *Cleric *Lay-Priest *Ranger 'Primary Ranks:' *Knight *Priest *Scout Rank Disciplines Scout - Bows and Acrobatics Knight - Swords and Axes Priest - Brought into the order by Lay-Priests or by order of the Highlord Ranking Up: Ranger - 150 Bows, 175 Acrobatics Cleric - Swords 300, Axes 360 (Must carry around at least 1 healing potion at all times) Lay-Priest - Once a priest becomes Ordained he/she can choose to teach others in the path to priesthood by choosing to become a Lay-Priest Silver Hand - 400 Bows, 350 Acrobatics Paladin - Swords 500, Axes 650 Bishop - Only the most experienced and powerful of Priests may become a Bishop, all Bishops are chosen by the Highlord, the path to becoming a Bishop is long and arduous. 'How to Join:' All who wish to join must prove their worth in the Trial of the Crusader, a grand test which will put every one of your senses and strengths to the test, not for the light hearted. Those wishing to join the path to Priesthood should already have a basic understanding of magics, particularly in fire, it is recommended you have trained already under a Mage or a Priest of the Holy Light. However, we will accept those who have learned nothing so long as they are devouted to our cause Members Current Active Members: *Gurik_Hudintrumm - Highlord/Grand Paladin *Godric_london - Highlord/Grand Paladin - Deceased *Moricai_Avenger - Knight-Paladin *Killingcrescent - Cavalier *DuskVEA - Cleric *KaKx808 - Scout *Xasticarr - Knight *SuperBubba01 - Knight *Battlebiker - Silver-Hand *sargentforge117 - Cavalier *Lothgow - Scout *Connor1468 - Acolyte *Bencour - Acolyte *Thecatwhomines - Acolyte *drath12345 - Acolyte *Kendo(something or other) - Acolyte *Johall - Knight *FatalBGaming - Knight *RetroSwan - Knight *maky2442 - Acolyte *EpicIceCream - Knight